I Quit!
by JenniferRain
Summary: Ginny needs a job and Draco needs an assistant, but how long can each stand the other? GD RHr. Rated M for some coarse language and adultish themes. Some comedy, romance, &drama. A lot of fun to write, and, hopefully, to read. Enjoy! No spoilers!


_**I quit!**_

Based off "Two Weeks Notice" and Harry Potter characters Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy- I only own the exact plot (the idea itself is credited to Hugh Grant and Sandra Bullock and their movie Two Weeks Notice, of which I have no legal claims, only that I'm a fan) and the original places, characters and ideas. I'm not profiting from this story, merely writing it for my own, and others' (free) amusement. Now that the technicalities are over, enjoy!

**Category: **

Romance/Comedy

**Pairing: **

Draco/Ginny

**Rating: **

M for language and "adult humor & themes".

**Summary: **

Ginny's reality crumbled after the war. She finished school with high honors and expectations and the intention to be hired into the ministry. After Harry disappeared, Ron had agreed to take her in until she got back on her feet. Three years later he kicked her out and she needed to find a job and a place to stay – and fast. Her parents couldn't take her in at the moment, and the twins could only afford to have her for a few weeks. Meanwhile, business is booming for the Slytherin partners Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy. Nott and Zabini, though, are a little frustrated with their friends' choice in "personal assistants," or as they have taken to calling Draco's assistants, the company whores. After Blaise and Theo fired yet another girl that Draco had slept with, they proposed that he find a suitable assistant that he would _not_ end up with in bed. Ginny needs a job and Draco needs an assistant, but how long can each stand the other?

-----  
The Exit

"What do you _mean_ you're kicking me out?" Ginny shrieked furiously as Fred and George continued eating their meals, not wanting to interfere in their siblings' mutual affairs.

"Gin, you're out of school. You can move back in with mum and dad, I can't take care of you anymore. The flat is bloody small enough as it is," Ron explained, his ears turning red. Ginny grabbed the object nearest her and threw it at him, which happened to be one of Hermione's very large and heavy leather-bound books. He levitated it hastily and it flew half way across the room before falling to the floor, crashing into something that sounded breakable. He winced.

"We had a _deal_, Ronald!" Ginny growled.

He glared, "Don't. Call. Me. Ronald. And yes, I said you could stay with me until you got back on your feet. How was _I_ supposed to know that would take more than three years? And you're not even 'on your feet' yet!"

He didn't have time to levitate the next object, (a very heavy candlestick holder,) and barely avoided it by ducking. It hit the wall and knocked down three picture frames, shattering the glass in the one it hit directly of Ron and his sister with Hermione and Harry.

"Damn it Gin, I can't be expected to look after you forever," he yelled, now furious. "I'm not your babysitter, I'm your brother. I wanted to help you, but I can't help you if you _don't help yourself_. Ever since Harry left you've been sulking around doing… what the bloody hell is it you even do? All day! You've never lifted a finger, not once in six months! You haven't gotten a job like you promised, I'm running out of money Gin, the bills aren't being paid. I can't take this. I'm bloody engaged! I'm going to be married, and I'm still taking care of my baby sister. Why is it you can't take care of yourself? You're twenty-three years old, for Merlin's Sake!"

Ginny, whose face a moment ago was a deep shade of scarlet, paled considerably past her normal complexion as she heard his rant. The object in her hand, a box of Kleenex, which was poised to be thrown in his general direction, fell to the ground, her wrist limp. She simply stared at him in shock, anger, and hurt. He bit his lip, not meaning to upset her nearly as much as he did.

"Gin," he started gently, stepping foreword and reaching out his hand to touch her arm, but she jerked away from him. She looked away, not wanting to hear anything he had to say and started packing.

"Fred, George, can I stay at your place for a week? I'll get a room at the Leaky Cauldron after that, I just… Apparently your brother can't handle being near me anymore."

Her voice sounded cold and Ron could practically feel his heart breaking. She wasn't even referring to him as her brother anymore.

"Damn it, Ginny," he started desperately but she didn't appear to hear him. She was ignoring him completely as she took her wand and muttered something, flicking here and there, levitating everything until it landed safely in one of her bags. She turned expectantly to Fred and George who were speaking in low tones over their pasta. They hated coming over Ron's for 'quick visits'.

"You've got one week, little sis. After that, tough love, you have to leave, okay?" Fred offered sternly. Out of all her brothers, she loved the twins most (closely followed by Bill and Charlie, then Ron, and last[and at times, least, Percy).

George smiled a bit, "But if you need help finding a job, we can offer you a temp job at the shop. Until you find a better paying one. Then, feel free to get the hell out so we won't have to kill anyone for making goo-goo eyes at our only sister," he warned.

She smiled weakly. "Thank you, guys," she said, hugging them each tightly. "I appreciate it, really. I'll find a flat and a job by the end of the week, I promise." They both smiled at her and then turned nervously, smiling apprehensively to Ron. His jaw clenched and brow furrowed, he scowled and shrugged as if to say "what do I care?"

"You just have to do one thing for us," George said quietly in her ear. "What?" she asked surprised. "Apologize and thank Ron," the twins said simultaneously. She frowned and looked at her older brother, who was sitting on his couch, head in his hands, leaning over the picture she'd broken; the one with Harry, Hermione and her- his best friend, his girlfriend, and his sister.

"No deal if I don't?" she guessed miserably and they nodded, arms crossed and eyes fixed on her face. She sighed and nodded, going over to sit next to Ron.

"We both lost Harry," she said quietly, "and I'm sorry I still can't accept that he's gone. You lost your best friend, but I lost... _everything_, Ron. He was my everything. He was the same to me as Hermione is to you. Imagine if she wasn't here anymore. How would you react?" she didn't look him in the eye, but followed the pattern of the grain on the table in front of her as he looked at her carefully.

"Sorry for throwing those things at you," she mumbled. "And thanks for not kicking me out sooner."

She stood before he could say anything and levitated her bags to the fireplace. "I'm going to head over now guys, if that's okay. I can't stay here any longer." Fred and George nodded solemnly and Ron looked miserably at her, then to the broken picture in front of him. Harry was gone, and Ginny and Hermione were all he had left. Now Gin was barely speaking to him anymore.

"I really mucked this up, didn't I?" he murmured. The twins shrugged at their little brother and sat back down to their food. 'What help _they_ are,' he thought bitterly.


End file.
